


look the other way

by Ratfanta



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Bad Ending, Hanahaki Disease, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 22:27:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18323210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ratfanta/pseuds/Ratfanta
Summary: listening to Billie Eilish "wish you were gay"





	look the other way

It still surprised him how quickly he had become attached to Komaeda. The man always knew how to talk to Kokichi, it's like they had some sort of special connection and he enjoyed being the only one able to get personal with him. He was the only one Kokichi would allow himself to spew his emotions to, the only one he allowed himself to tell the truth.

Oma hunches over the floor of his bedroom, a trash bag in both of his hands as he takes quick heavy breaths. Kokichi stares at the petals, tears threatening to slide down his cheeks. His lungs were aching by the time he was done.  
‘Don't tell him...you'll look stupid’ he bit his lips. He ties the trash bag up and tosses it across the room ‘You’re not going to die...right?’ He thinks, slowly getting back to bed. He hopes this would help out his condition.

 

“Okay! Sooo, you'll just go distract Hajime and I'll spice his drink, alright?” Kokichi beamed, holding Komaeda’s hand to his chest, a wide smirk on his lips. “It’s nice to see you out of the house you know? I was starting to think you were avoiding me!” Kokichi states excitedly “Let’s get to work!” he yells out one last time, keeping note of Komaeda's red eyes and trembling.

On Kokichi’s way back from the cafeteria, equipping wasabi to complete his prank into spicing Hajime's drink, he stops like a deer in headlights, watching Komaeda. Breaking into a cold sweat, the older male hacked out a few petals, clutching his chest. Fear washed over both Komaeda's and Kokichi's faces.

“Y'know it's bad to lie to me, Komada. I despise liars. And I really like you, so it would be a shame if you were a liar.” Kokichi pulled on the older male’s arm “I'm fine, Kokichi. How many times do I have to say this?” Komaeda answer with a shaky tone, aggressively pulling his arm away from Kokichi. “Who is it?” Kokichi mumbled. Komaeda looked to his side, not wanting to look Kokichi in the eyes. “Say something! Don't just stand there like an idiot! Come on, don't you want to live?! Tell me!” Kokichi yelled angrily, trying his hardest to conceal his sadness. Komadea’s lip twitched as he responded “The truth is...I'm scared Kokichi. I-It’s selfish of me-”  
“Is it Hajime?” His breath hitched, looking up to finally meet Kokichi’s eyes. “Hajime Hinata..right?” They stood still in the heavy atmosphere, until Komaeda finally responded “Y-Yeah.” Komaeda starts to hack out a few petals, his eyes getting watery. They stood quiet once more until a soft whimper was heard “D-Don’t worry, I'll fix this. I will help you-” Kokichi stopped feeling his throat tightening. He ran out as quickly as he could ‘You can't do this to him.’ he thinks, as he continues to run, feeling his throat sting ‘He needs you..he needs a friend.’

Kokichi lies there in his bathtub, looking up to the ceiling. ‘Have I made the right choice?’ He thinks to himself. Kokichi Oma, in love hopelessly with Komaeda Nagito, the same Komaeda Nagito in love with Hajime Hinata. Though he knows his life is cut short and he won't get a happy ending, he refuses to get the surgery because he thinks this is good. This ending is fit for him, and this is the best he’ll get...right? “Maybe this is fine.” he softly whispers to himself, petals scattered around the tub. Blood splattered on the floor, and his tear stained cheeks touching the cold walls, his body shivering in the cold water. He smirks to himself, thinking back to his conversation with Hajime the planned date he set up with Komaeda and him. “Hopefully he'll give him my letter.” biting his raw lips, he starts crying loudly as harsh loud coughs echoed around the bathroom. As large blood stained forget-me-nots cause him to choke, his vision going dark and blurry. ‘Yeah,’’ he thinks, ‘this death is worth it.’

**Author's Note:**

> just something i thought up hope you enjoy!


End file.
